terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terreria Fan Idea Wiki Storyline (10,000 page special!)
his is a Public Page! Which means you can continue the story as long as it makes sense and isn't trolling. This is the Story Line of 10,000 Pages on the Terreria Fan ideas wiki. Please note all ideas are supposed to be popular ideas but any of your ideas on this page can be removed if you like. Please note all ideas will be named now: *'Earth Lord' *'Forgotten Beast and Sonsai' *'Rift Overseer' *'Motherboard' *'PeaceKeeper' *'Prime Slime (But this is mine)' *'Wall of Steel' *'Phantom' *'Mechantera' *'Spirit of Night' *'Spirit of Flight' *'Spirit of Might' *'Spirit of Light' *'Spirit of Sight' *'Spirit of Fright' *'Sharpener' *'The Triplets (Not the one I accidentally made)' *'Skeletron Mech' *'Eater of Life' *'Fishtron Prime' *'Solar Cultist' Please note these are planned. Not all are exactly in the story YET. Ok. Now let us begin. Story Pre-Gameplay It began when there was nothing. Nothing but space far and wide. Nothing except a single life form. This life form was powerful, a great being who roamed the universe for a friend. This was The Phantom. He found nothing. As a result, he created the Earth and The Moon. This came at the price, however. For his soul split into two pieces: the smaller piece became the Moon Lord. The larger piece became the Earth Lord as they each took a separate piece of their Father's Creation. The Moon Lord made 4 PIllars '(Solar Pillar, Nebula Pillar, Vortex Pillar and Stardust Pillar) 'which helped him rule the Moon. The Moon Lord then made the Lunatic Cultist. A man who would rule an empire on the Earth. The Earth Lord made The Solar Cultist and an immortal man '(The Sharpener) 'who would watch over the land silently. Such immense power gathered into one, the single universe was too much, and as a result, created rifts to other worlds. These were too dangerous even for the immortal man and the Solar Cultist, so was sealed off. These portals still exist. They still appear frequently but were not noticed by the Lords. As they already had a lot of reality to manage, they created a great dragon '(The Forgotten Beast). 'He would look over the rifts for time to come. Even for a great Lord's creation, the power of the rifts was too much, and slowly corrupted the inside of the guardian, melting and destroying him. He then became weak and dripped blood from his mouth, and couldn't patrol anymore. The Lords heard of this and banished him to the depths of the cavern, where he would soon be forgotten... To replace such a useful subject, the Lords opened up the rifts once more and obtained a Rift Gem. Ancient Prophecies created before the Lords, before the Phantom foretold that if infused with another creature's genetics, this could provide immunity to the corroding effects of the rifts. The Lords created a giant monster, who had no form but a single, all-seeing eye, and implanted the crystal inside it. This was the Rift Overseer. It provided more than the Forgotten Beast, who was still rotting deep down underground but grew hungry for power. It absorbed knowledge from one dimension, and form from another. It absorbed the need for blood. This beast took the form as a huge, eight-armed creature, too big for one dimension to hold. Its separate arms spilt through different rifts, twisting and turning, ploughing through dimensions. The Lords heard of its destructive abilities and knew it was too dangerous, so reducing the imprint of the gem. Once, removed, the Overseer would shut off its hive-mind rifts, reducing it to a helpless, slimy blob, roaming the empty dimensions, looking for a friend. The path of the First Creator '(The Phantom).'' ''But under the eyes of the gods, A Great War wages on between The Solar and Lunar Cultist. They simply want the other cult to believe what they wanted. After years of war. The Lunatic Cultist Wins. '' ''Now, The Cultist now makes 11 Guardians of Earth ''(Skeletron, Eye of Cthulhu, Queen Bee, Brain of Cthulhu, King Slime, Eater of Worlds, Wall of Flesh, Plantera, Golem, Ocram and Duke Fishron). They would protect the Cultist in any war to come to his Cult.'' And just in time. As the war began once more. A rebellion has begun against The Lunar Cult. They believe no cult should exist. They decided to fight back. The Leader was a powerful man/women '(YOU) 'who ruled over his/her friends (THE NPCs). ''However, the war never lasted for long, the powerful Cultist crushed the rebellion and captured 4 of the members - The Mechanic was captured and placed in his Dungeon '(THE DUNGEON); The Clothier was forced to guard the Dungeon possessed by a Guardian (SKELETRON); The Tinkerer was once in a group of an ally to the Cult (THE GOBLIN ARMY) ''and recaptured; The Wizard was captured and hidden deep underground, under the control of the most powerful guardian ''(WALL OF FLESH - Plantera, Golem, Ocram and Duke Fishron are not as powerful until later on). The remains disbanded. Apart from the leader and his adviser (THE GUIDE, BUT CURSED - Phantom Story Line explains this). '' As the cults of the world were disbanded, one remained. The arts of Rune Wizardry. This was such a rare and dangerous cult, that it was hidden from reality... Only those who were trusted by the great Lords could learn these ways, and these ways must be used responsibly. One such student, the wizard Sonsai, was overpowered by his abilities and was driven to madness. Isolation could not hold him, even with walls of thick and magical Luminite, and he burst through, driven to pure insanity. His abilities were painful and merciless, stripping the flesh off of his fellow students and conjuring flames from his fingertips, slowly melting the insides of others. The Lords acted fast, banishing him to the caverns, stripped of his powers and transformed into a bare skeleton. '' ''Travelling through the mossy, dark caves, he came across an old miner's cabin which looked like it had been unused for years. He found an item strange to him... He picked it up and saw some metal balls next to his feet. He bent over and instinctively loaded the orb into the item. He looked around and saw a painting with the face of a human. Once again, acting on instinct, he squeezed a lever near the handle of the item and launched one of the metal balls. He had found something better than magic. Guns. He then found a book. Not on spells and the history of the world, but on engineering. He studied the book for hours on end, figuring out what this magical skill he would learn was. He soon fashioned a large, semi-automatic rock launcher, powered by power cells, which he ripped out of Undead Miners' helmets. He would become Sonsai, The deadly gunslinger. '' ''With his new weapon, Sonsai set off into the darkness of the cavern. With such a dangerous Item at hand, he became more ruthless than ever, snuffing entire glowing mushroom forests at a time. His heart became so corrupted that it dropped from his ribcage was absorbed into the ground and amplified the darkness within, creating the Crimson and Corruption. He let it be. This was a big mistake... With no heart left, he had lost his last kindness. The corrupted lifeforce would now spread through the ground, destroying life even faster... = In Gameplay 15 Years pass, and a lot happens. To begin: 4 of the Guardians disbands from the group. Plantera and Golem work together, into their own cult '(THE LIZARD TEMPLE) 'which the key was guarded by Plantera. Ocram and Duke Fishron become separate and enter a slumber '(By this point the bosses listed become the true powers in hard mode). 'And more happens... The Rebellion Leader wakes up from his slumber. '(YOU - By now the Terreria story is at the beginning of a world and player)'Category:Terraria Fan Ideas Category:Stuff